


Order and Chaos

by Silver_Moonshine



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moonshine/pseuds/Silver_Moonshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu is oblivious to what all the staring means, and Chekov is getting desperate. A short tale of exchanged glances, trading order for chaos, and sex in the gym showers. Pretty much PWP. Slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to its creators, not me. 
> 
> I'm not sure about this fic, 'cause I don't know if the changes in POV work. But eh, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Chekov was watching him again.

It was always the same.

Every day they worked together, talked together, ate together and exercised together, and the only time Chekov ever watched him like this was in the latter situation. Sometimes he wistfully pretended that it was something more than just an outward sign of the navigator’s intrinsic curiosity.

Hikaru breathed deeply and concentrated on keeping his arms steady as he slowly lifted his body into a handstand. Holding the position he returned to his thoughts.

If it was anyone else he probably would have been irritated, but Chekov had a tendency to watch everything – constantly absorbing information, forming ideas and learning from what he observed. It was a part of Chekov’s nature that he couldn’t help but admire. Along with the unexpected wit that accompanied that cute smile; the eagerness that came with ever curious blue eyes and the startling intelligence and kindness pouring from adorably pouty pink lips that just begged to be...

Hikaru let the familiar thought fade before he could dwell on it and slowly began to curl downwards until he was on his feet again.

He opened his eyes and began to drink from his bottle, his sight flickering over the still running Russian whose eyes seemed firmly fixated to the running machines control panel.

 Hikaru had only managed to catch him watching once or twice, the sandy haired young man usually being quick enough to divert his gaze. But in those instances that his sight had lingered a little too long the sparkling blue eyes seemed uncommonly dark and strangely calm – at odds with his usual erratic personality – until the moment came that their gazes caught. The sky blue eyes would widen and flicker away and a creamy pink blush would work its way down from the Russians pale cheeks, down his smooth neck to disappear below the collar of his t-shirt. Hikaru absently wondered how far down the blush went.

Eyeing the sweating teen one last time with a heartfelt sigh the dark haired pilot wandered over to the bench press and began to work, focusing solely on the feel of his muscles stretching.

Not a few minutes later an angry mechanical squeal and the sound of feet hitting the floor brought him from his trance and he sat up, slightly amused at the rare cussing emitting from the slender navigator and the waft of smoke that could be seen coming from the running machine.

He walked over quietly and settled a gentle hand on the teens shoulder, feeling a slight tinge of guilt as Chekov jumped.

‘Sorry, you ok?’

The guilt was immediately washed away by the heat of Chekov’s wide, innocent and unconsciously arousing smile. The damn Russian always seemed so happy to see him that it made his teeth (and his groin) ache.

‘Da, I’m ok – though once maintenance hears of this I may reconsider’

Hikaru pretended that he hadn’t just comfortingly stroked the back of the youth’s neck.

‘I’m sure they won’t be annoyed, it’s not like you –‘, he stopped as Chekov grinned sheepishly running a slender hand through his sandy hair, causing the exasperated pilot to sigh ‘- ok, what did you do?’

The Russian cleared his throat and widened his eyes innocently,

‘Hmm...I may have taken the speed restriction device out...’

Hikaru raised his eyebrow.

‘...and perhaps tweaked the incline control - It was not difficult enough!’

Hikaru shook his head fondly and patted Chekov on the shoulder, turning to go back to his workout.

‘Only you Chekov, only you’

He couldn’t help the grin at the anticipated snort behind him, and he could just picture his friends’ indignant stance and annoyed pout that – rather than making him seem intimidating – made him look incredibly cute.

‘How many times do I have to tell you – my name is Pavel, use it!’

Still smiling Hikaru lay back on the bench and began to work again, oblivious to the Russian’s continued consideration.

* * *

 

Pavel sighed to himself as he watched his long time crush absorb himself in his exercising once again.

The pilot was one of the most infuriating, strange and downright oblivious people he had ever had the fortune to meet, all wrapped up in a delectable package labelled ‘Hikaru Sulu’ and promptly deposited it the small cosmic inbox that was his life.

The Russian could recall exactly how many months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds he had been utterly obsessed with the dark haired pilot, and his mind incessantly felt the need to remind him of this fact during the long hours on the bridge that were otherwise utterly inane and unimportant if not for the presence that sat not two metres away from him, sending him little messages that made the stagnant nothingness a lot more tolerable and even a bit treasured.

Pleasingly the million and one thoughts that tended to whirl through his mind every hour of every day ground to a halt as they tended to do around the pilot – startling but soothing like closing a particularly good set of soundproof doors against the unceasing sounds of some rowdy concert.

He liked that about Hikaru.

He was quiet and peaceful, like space itself.

Of course it was only when you looked hard enough that you noticed the little quirks of being, the signs of life and fiery suns and novas that created ripples in the silence and gave meaning to the dark calm.

Pavel inwardly slapped himself for drifting into the realms of romanticism whilst unconsciously staring at the play of slick muscle beneath the smooth tan skin.

Shaking himself he hesitantly approached a machine of unknown purpose intent on completing another hour of exercise, expending all his excess energy being the only way he could sleep at night, and giving himself some indulgent quality time to observe his friend and to consider his options.

As was his tendency he became distracted by the instructions on the machine, and only realised the sounds of the bench press had stopped when Hikaru spoke.

‘Need a hand?’

Fighting back his urge to jump again Pavel casually turned and gave his friend a smile that, he hoped, would stop a rampaging Klingon at 50 paces. Inwardly he did something of a happy dance as a slight flush appeared on Hikaru’s already exertion reddened face.

‘That would very welcome thank you’

  He was emphasising his ‘w’s again (or his v’s depending on how you looked at it). He was pulling out all the stops here Goddamn it, he was young, hormonal and in love with an incredibly hot man. If people thought his accent was something between cute and sexy – and according to the comments of several crew members this was so - then by God he was going to exploit that.

The inner happy dancer melted into a pile of goo as Hikaru smiled affectionately back and began to explain how to use the machine.

Half listening and half engrossed in the way Hikaru’s lips moved and eyes twinkled as he talked Pavel automatically followed instruction, his skin tingling where the pilot’s gentle touch settled to correct his grip.

This was one of the main problems in his plan to seduce his friend (yes, he had a plan) – every time he began to formulate an idea Hikaru would inevitably do something distracting or a mission or crisis would come up that put his efforts on the backburner.

A few days ago he had finally approached someone about his problem – and no he was certainly not naive enough to think that going to the Captain would gain him anything more than a gleeful grin swiftly followed by unsubtle and extremely embarrassing matchmaking plans that would leave the crew talking for weeks on end. No, he had gone to the only person that could possibly provide him with any insight into the workings of a seduction. Hell, she’d somehow lured a Vulcan into her bed and if that didn’t spell ‘Mastery in Seduction’ Pavel didn’t know what else did, and as predicted Nyota certainly gave him something to think on.

_‘...first of all you have to be certain he swings your way – there’s no point in trying to seduce someone who won’t possibly find you attractive on a psychological level. Second you need to make an effort to draw his attention to you and the fact that you’re always thinking of him – little things like making him some tea just the way he likes it or picking up something that would interest him when you’re planetside. Third – as I’m sure you know – Sulu is about as blind as a mole in a black hole when it comes to people coming onto him, so you’re going to have to take the initiative. As horrifyingly Kirk-like as this may sound, jumping him may be your best option. After all it’s very hard to not notice someone fancies you when they have their tongue down your throat.’_

Of course he’d blushed and he’d stuttered at Nyota’s blunt assessment of the situation but mentally he’d conceded that she had a point. Really it was quite simple, just a kiss – and it wasn’t like he was inexperienced either – but with Hikaru the simple idea of leaning forward and pressing his lips against the others turned from an everyday sort of thing into a risky you-could-die-in-a-scary-blaze-of-spontaneous-combustion kind of situation.

Though with how heated certain interested parts of his anatomy had been getting lately, spontaneous combustion might just be a given.

He blinked and took stock of the situation. Hikaru was still babbling away about different muscles and machines verbally trying to cover up the fact that his eyes were glued to Pavel’s neck which, he felt, had a bead of sweat running down it as he moved the weights with his arms.

A devious heat sparked in his stomach returning him momentarily to thoughts of spontaneous combustion.

Keeping his eyes firmly away from the man in front of him Pavel bit his lip, smugly attentive to the slight stutter in the flow of dialogue that occurred.

Ok so he’s interested, that was a given by now, and little gifts and such had been a part of their friendship for as long as they’d known each other. But were they based on just that – friendship?

He huffed in redirected frustration and stopped to pull off his t-shirt in pretence of being too warm.

This time there was an audible pause and Pavel couldn’t help but look up at his friend from beneath his eyelashes.

Yes, definite interest and drawing attention? Check! The Russian was thankful that they were as usual the only two people to be in the gym at such an odd hour, he had enough of a reputation for being strange as it was without being seen half naked and blatantly coming onto someone in a public area.

He did a few more repetitions pretending not to notice Hikaru staring at his body like it was the last thing he’d ever see then sat back with a sigh, closing his eyes.

‘Ah I should do this sort of exercise more often; I can feel it in my muscles’

He stretched his body, groaning in contentment at the feel of his limbs relaxing then shifted forward on the bench and rested with his hands down flat between his spread thighs, fluttering his lashes up to look wide-eyed at his friend. 

‘So what should I do now?’

* * *

 

 

Hikaru bit his tongue hard enough to taste blood.

What little of it was left in his upper body that is.

It took a moment to realise that he was expected to respond, but it took longer to dredge up the brain power to form a coherent sentence as his eyes refused to move from the...stimulating sight of one Ensign Pavel Chekov’s smooth pale skin, lithe muscle and star constellations of freckles smattered over his wholly mouth-watering body, staring up at him with those incredibly blue trusting eyes, strong thighs straddling the bench as if it were his lover...

Feeling his cheeks heat up further he tore his eyes away and tried to clear his throat into working order as he stared blindly at a bench press.

‘Depends on what you want for your body’

He swallowed convulsively as he felt hot breath ghosting against his still damp t-shirt and his eyelids fluttered shut for a moment as the feeling went straight to his groin.

Hikaru had never been so thankful for his baggy pants in all his life.

‘What I want for my body...Well...I want to expend as much energy as possible...’

Movement and a pair of hands gently alighting on his shoulders had him glancing round, and he forgot to breathe as he looked straight into playful but calm blue eyes inches away from his own,

‘... as pleasurably as possible. That is what I want for my body.’

There was no way that Pavel could mean what it sounded like he meant.

Was there?

‘W...what?

 

 

Pavel rolled his eyes - surely his meaning was obvious - and made sure there could be no mistake.

Enthusiastically he closed the last few inches between them and pressed their lips together sliding his arms gently around Hikaru’s neck.

He lapped wantonly against slack unmoving lips until with a helpless moan the normally controlled pilot yanked the Russian’s lithe body tightly against his own, opening his mouth to accept the kiss, and needily stroking that smooth baby soft skin as their slick tongues rubbed against each others for the first time.

Hikaru felt as if his body was on fire. He couldn’t think beyond the demands of his body that somehow predominated over the tornado that had taken the place of his usually calm and orderly mind.

How was this possible? When had Pavel become so forward? And so _good_?

‘God...’

He moaned irresistibly into the Russian’s mouth before he was forcibly shoved round and down onto the bench of the machine behind Pavel, who was currently clambering onto – no, _straddling_ his lap and making little needy noises that were rapidly driving Hikaru insane. Clever, slender hands found their way beneath his top, removing it before he could even begin to register what was happening.

The need to touch was nearly overwhelming. Hikaru’s eyes were glazed with lust and burned into his with an uncontrolled intensity that Pavel had never seen before. The smooth, hard, tanned, gorgeous chest before him posed a bit of a conundrum as he couldn’t decide what he wanted to do to it first, but his problem was quickly solved as with an impatient growl that made Pavel break out into Goosebumps, Hikaru pulled him tightly towards him and brought their bare skin together.

The gasp that left him was quickly captured into a fierce kiss that had him almost melting with its heat.

God he loved this.

Pavel had given much thought as to what it would be like to kiss Hikaru, but this far exceeded any expectation he could have had. Strong hands grasped his arse and pulled him in impossibly tighter, moulding his nubile body against the rock hard contours of the Asian’s own.

Pavel groaned in pleasure, throwing his head back encouragingly as Hikaru began to attack his neck, nipping, sucking and licking all the skin he could find. One particular spot just where his neck met his shoulder caused him to buck helplessly against Hikaru’s erection, releasing something between a curse and a moan as he did so. The sound seemed to drive the pilot mad, and he attacked with renewed vigour – forcefully grinding their erections together to draw out more sounds.

Hikaru’s head span uncontrollably as the Russian groaned again, throwing his head back in unrestrained pleasure. Unable to stop himself the pilot bit at that special spot and moaned helplessly as the man in his lap cried out, bucking against him and clawing wildly at his back.

He couldn’t have stopped the insistent movement of his own hips even if he had wanted to (which he very much did _not_ want to) and bit down again, growling in primal delight as his partner shuddered and cried out his name, pressing wantonly against Hikaru with shameless need.

Somehow realising in the remaining coherent part of his mind (which was rapidly diminishing) that the middle of a gym was not exactly the best place to make out, let alone have sex, the Asian man easily picked up his partner and carried him to the changing rooms, pushing him against a shower cubical wall as he took command of the lithe Russian’s mouth.

Pavel could hardly breathe with excitement. Every iota of his being, every synapse and every nerve was intently focused on the man pressed insistently against him. With a final tug at his lower lip Hikaru used his slick tongue to lick down his neck and to that special spot on his neck once more, shamelessly working Pavel’s weakness to reduce the Russian into an almost cationic state of pure sensation. The skilful mouth laved the spot a last time then worked its way down his slender torso, finally stopping at his sensitive nipples. Pavel saw stars as teeth latched on and he couldn’t resist glancing down, only to find darkened brown eyes staring lustfully up at him as the Asian sucked the reddened skin into his mouth.

Panting hard he wound his fingers into Hikaru’s hair and held on for dear life, unable to look away from those chaotic dark eyes as the man sank down further and further, sending flares of intense pleasure and slick delight coursing through his body as skin brushed sensuously against skin, torturing Pavel’s senses as he sought firmer contact. With a groan Hikaru pressed a kiss to his belly, bit the sharp curve of his hip and then nuzzled contently against the dark patch of hair between the Russian’s legs – teasing the cock with barely-there brushes of his cheek against the wet head.

Pavel shuddered, twitching as he fought to control his hips as Hikaru moved further, breathing hotly on the Russian’s dripping penis.

With a moan of what sounded like giving in the pilot finally wrapped his lips around the head of Pavel’s cock, savouring the taste and feeling as he laved it with his tongue. The navigator reacted with a cry, hips held firmly by strong hands, his toes curling at the intense pleasure his long time crush was giving him. Hikaru continued for as long as his patience allowed before he sank lower, stopping briefly to curiously suck the writhing navigator’s balls into his mouth. Finally he indulged the fantasy that had played out in his head on many lonesome night and went even lower, pressing Pavel’s thighs further apart and then surging forward allowing his slick tongue to dance over the puckered skin of the pale man’s anus. The sound Pavel made was something between shock and immense approval as Hikaru continued to work the relaxing ring of muscle. Hikaru’s cock throbbed for attention as the sounds Pavel made aroused him almost impossibly further and he palmed his penis briefly, absently realising that he had never been as hard or as turned on before in his life. Gently he worked the slick penis he grasped in his hand, ignoring the ache building in his arm at the awkward angle, and began to slip his fingers into Pavel’s softening hole.

Quickly he was able to wriggle his wet tongue into the relaxed channel that had opened for him alongside his fingers and he moaned against Pavel’s skin as the navigator went wild, bucking his hips in an almost desperate plea for him to continue – harder, faster and deeper.

The navigator finally lost patience and with a whimper pulled Hikaru up by his hair, attacking his swollen lips and frantically sucking on his tongue as the pilot lifted him from the floor to allow those long strong legs to wrap around his waist. It was Pavel who made the first move – slender hands slicked with what smelled like conditioner gripping Hikaru’s heavy cock and pressing it firmly into his wanting channel. The pilot tried to move slowly as to minimise pain, but with an impatient grow Pavel used his strong legs to jerk Hikaru forward and deeper until his balls were pressed up against the younger man’s arse.

They paused for a moment, breathing harshly as they revelled in the sensations that inundated them – for Pavel the incredible feeling of being completely and wonderfully filled, stretched, pulled taut and every nerve near singing with intense pleasure. Hikaru fought to control his almost immediate urge to come as the tight passage pulsated and squeezed his incredibly hard cock. They groaned happily into each other’s mouths and Hikaru surged out and then forcefully in and kissed Pavel hard as he began to pump his hips.

Soon the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and the smack of Pavel’s arse against the tiled walls inundated the room accompanied by a chorus of groan and moans. Hikaru cursed lowly as Pavel latched onto his neck with his teeth, tonguing every inch of flesh that he could reach with almost scientific precision. Teeth scraped his ear lobe and he exclaimed as a bolt of arousal shot down his body to join the ball of tension steadily building in his loins, every movement he made, every brush of skin, every sound, smell, burst of heat or cold acting to feed his already considerable pleasure. He crushed their lips together, shifting Pavel in his arms, swallowing the navigator’s cries of ecstasy as he slammed against his prostate again and again; loving the way the Russian thrust his pelvis to meet the older man’s with desperate jerks of his hips. Using strength he was surprised he still possessed the Asian reached a hand down and began jerking the smaller man off, matching his movements with that of his hips as he wildly sought completion.

Pavel began muttering in Russian between sloppy kisses, throwing his head back in sheer ecstasy as the Asian jerked harder and harder. Finally it became too much as with a loud cry of Hikaru’s name Pavel came, convulsing in the darker man’s arms as stream after stream of come spurted from his quivering cock. Hikaru too came as the already tight passage squeezed convulsively against his cock, wrenching him into a state of pure bliss that seemed to last minutes. Pavel moaned at the sensation of hot come filling his sensitive channel, bright light filling his eyes behind closed eyelids as he tried to stay conscious as the sheer pleasure threatened to short circuit his brain. They jerked against each other uncontrollably, wringing every last bit of pleasure from the moment that they could then slowly wound to a halt, breathing harshly, covered in sweat, saliva and come and feeling as though their bones had been liquefied.

Hikaru slumped to the floor taking Pavel with him, still firmly embedded in that incredible arse as he fought back fatigue and mind bending lassitude. Pavel slumped against him, obviously too tired and satisfied to move and they remained entwined together as they slowly came down from their euphoric high. Eventually Pavel stirred making an all too adorable sound of contentment as he nuzzled Hikaru’s shoulder,

‘If I had known it would be this good I would have jumped you ages ago’

Goosebumps broke out against the pilot’s skin as he revelled in the sound of Pavel’s hoarse contented voice,

‘If I had realised you wanted me I would have let you’

Pavel chuckled,

‘You’ve been ridiculously oblivious to every flirtatious comment that has been sent your way. And I should know – most of them were from me.’

Hikaru made a sound of bewilderment,

‘People flirt with me? No wait – _you’ve_ flirted with me? I...I didn’t realise...’

Pavel smiled and pressed his lips against the pilot’s, humming blissfully as the innocent kiss evolved into an open mouthed passionate entwining of tongues that carried on for a good few minutes. They broke apart breathing slightly harshly, looking each other in the eye absorbing every glimmer of passion, lust and affection that flickered between them. With a last happy kiss Pavel extracted himself from Hikaru’s light hold and reluctantly let the pilot’s softened penis withdraw from his anus.

Unsteadily Hikaru stood and turned on the shower, pulling Pavel to stand with him beneath the spray as he slowly and gently kissed the smaller man, taking his time to explore and commit everything to memory. Water rained down upon them, cleaning them of the evidence of their previous actions and it was with obvious reluctance that they released each other. Slowly they dressed, catching each other’s’ eyes occasionally and exchanging shy smiles. They continued to do so as they made their way out the room, out of the gym and down the corridors towards Hikaru’s room. With a grin the pilot pulled Pavel through the door which quickly slid shut behind them. There was an almighty bang, startling a passing officer, and then muffled laughter and sounds of delighted pleasure began to emanate from the room. 


End file.
